


sunlight

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, late game v3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: saihara has been having nightmares lately, and he cant put his finger on it





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday saihara shuuichi

The warmth had faded a while ago.

 

Something, something about the soft sheets beneath him only seemed to itch his skin further, the heavy comforter bounding and restricting Saihara, his hands twitched and gripped at the sheets helplessly.

His face had progressed from a peaceful, serene rest, his eyes flutter closed and mouth slightly agape as he slept, comfortable, safe, next to Ouma Kokichi-- yet, that was the problem. Face flushed with sweat, brows twitching and face contorting into one of mild discomfort, you could only wonder what he was dreaming of.

 

 _The solid grip of something slim and metal in his tight grip, his feet pacing hastily on the floor, surrounded by… four other people. Saihara could recognize them, but_ _where… was he?_

_ He didn’t have time to dwell on it, the demand to “open the hangar” ringing in his mind, and, despite being unaware of the circumstances he was in, Saihara raised the hammer (hammer?) above his head, slamming it down onto the scratched up panel. _

_ Not even a second was given for Saihara and the others to storm into the hangar when they caught the sight of the blood. Seeping, pouring down, like a curtain, like a cape… his cape. It was, _

_ Saihara felt a frigid, painful, icy feeling prickle up his spine, to his head, his brain pounding from the sight, the feel of the ice stabbing into his head, and his breathing had ceased, heart beating rapidly. _

 

Saihara gnawed his lip as he turned over onto his side, clutching the pillow with a vice grip.

 

_ The chime of a bell buzzing loudly in his eardrums, the beat of his heart mixing with the bells to create an unceremonious, unpleasant harmony that made bile rise to his throat, chest tightening  _ painfully  _ as he heard the shouts of horror, the disgust and panic dripping from their lips like a mantra. _

_ The nails digging into his shoulders, like claws indented in his skin. _

 

He thrashed his legs a bit in his sleep, chest pounding from anxiety he couldn’t control.

_ Saihara turned his head to see the sickly pink color dripping, soaking, all over the supreme leader’s body, he chokes out a sob at the sight, and the nails beginning to dig into the crook of his shoulder, drawing blood. _

_ Ouma, merely looking up at him with a lucid glaze over his eyes, a thin, stretched grin on his lips as he merely pointed to the blood from underneath the press, and Saihara squeezed his eyes shut as he was tempted to look back at the sight, dropping the electric hammer with a loud, metal clatter against the cemented hangar floor. _

_ The supreme leader laughed, laughing a laugh so haunting and testing in his ears, he felt tears prick his eyes, rolling down his cheek and staining the pillow. _

_ He grasped at the sheets desperately, kicking his legs as Ouma laughed more, more, more pink dripping down his body, hand clawing at Saihara,  _

 

The soft hand appearing from the sheets soothingly passed over Saihara’s head, and he jolted awake, sucking in a sharp breath as tears stained his cheeks. Turning his head, an expression of pure dismay written all over his face, chest heaving heavily as he struggled to regain his composure, he locked watered eyes with a look of concern.

Ouma’s pretty purple eyes, dark locks draped and pressed against his face, but promptly flowing loose as he hoisted himself up with an elbow, and Saihara presses a shaking palm over his open mouth, gasps and sobs wracked from his body as he took in how  _ alive,  _ how clean, how safe, how  _ beautiful  _ the sight of Ouma Kokichi lying here next to him, instead lying beneath a press, his blood draped everywhere, all over the floor--

He lets out another sob at the memory, and Ouma looked down at him, eyes soft and filled with genuine concern.

His voice comes out in a low, soothing mumble. “Shuuichi…” He trails off, cautiously bringing his hands to Saihara’s trembling shoulders, and felt them stiffen beneath his fingers. 

Trailing his hands up and down, slowly, delicately, before travelling down his arms, the touch of his fingers faint, but grounding, hand entwining with Saihara’s own, the press of his palm against palm transferring a flooding warmth through the shaking boys body.

“I’ll never let you go,” Ouma whispered, pressing his forehead against Saihara’s gasping chest, more touch, more sensation of Ouma’s body against his sprung a different, sweet type of warmth. Ouma was the warm, loving sun and Saihara the new petals of spring.

Ouma moved to rest his chin on Saihara’s shoulder. “I’m here, Shuuichi. I’m here, I’m staying here.” 

Saihara let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“I’ll never leave you behind, you know that.” 

A press of soft lips behind his ear, and Saihara could only let out a broken sob, turning to wrap his arms tightly around his partner, burying his face into his mop of messy hair and taking in just how  _ warm _ Ouma Kokichi was, how  _ warm _ the thin arms were as they wrapped around him, pulling each other closer, warmer, the warmth searing inside Saihara’s chest.

Ouma’s heart ached as he heard the weeping into his hair, and he presses a kiss to his lovers chest, lining kisses on his collarbone, tracing up to his neck, pressing his lips against his cheek. His hand unwinded from Saihara to cup his face gently as he kisses away his tears, trailing a thumb against his cheekbone.

 

Ouma brushes his lips over his brow, muttering an  _ I love you _ here and there, and Saihara can’t help but melt, feeling his heart fluttering with love, happiness, security with each press of Ouma’s lips, each little mumbled declaration of love following each, and the tears had eventually come to a halt.

Tilting his chin up, he kisses Ouma’s forehead tenderly, and pulling his lips away to press his forehead against his lover’s.

“I…” He bites his lip, lashes fluttering, the side of his mouth quirking up as he could make out Ouma’s loving smile in the darkness of their bedroom. “I-I’m sorry for waking you... “ He murmurs, idly threading his fingers into Ouma’s hair, tucking a strand behind his ear and brushing his lips over his cheek.

Ouma only scoffs, chuckling softly under his breath and cupping Saihara’s cheek, pulling him into a deep kiss, warm blazing in his chest. Saihara melted, pressing back against the pure, radiating love. He didn’t want to let go of Ouma, fearing if he had pulled away, or slipped his hands off, he would only find the haunting sight of an empty side of the bed, warmth quickly slipping away.

Pulling back, Ouma trails his hand to thread his hands in his lover’s dark locks. “It’s fine…” He offers a warm smile. “I love you,” pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth, repeating those three words again, again, again.

Overwhelmed, his breath hitches as the love is  _ pouring _ from Ouma’s lips, face warming up sweetly, a light red dusting his cheeks. His cheeks that Ouma proceeded to peck another kiss to, and Saihara’s lips split into a loving smile as he pulls Ouma’s face closer to pepper loving, tender kisses, each quick peck followed by a mumbled  _ I love you. _

“I love you, I love you, I love you too, K-Kokichi…!” 

Strangely desperate to let Ouma know, despite having said it many times before.

Hearts thrumming wildly as the fuzzy, hot, sweet feeling spread through their chests, the warmth of Ouma’s hand on Saihara’s head as he stroked through his soft dark hair, whispering nothing but sweet nothings and more into his ear. 

Ouma lets out a content sigh through his nose. “I love you, Shuuichi…” He trails off, eyes beginning to flutter shut.

Warm tears drip down Saihara’s cheeks, but it's moreso from feeling so overwhelmed by how much he  _ loves  _ Ouma, if anything. Burying his face into Ouma's chest, his drowsiness slowly crept upon him, letting the calming heat take over his body, effectively relaxing, relaxing in Ouma’s secure arms.

“...Thank you, Kokichi…” He mumbles beneath his breath, the warmth threatening to lull him to sleep any second. “for believing me, and pushing me forward, when no one else can…”

Ouma’s chest tightens, before drifting off into a sweet dream, with Saihara safe, warm, in his arms.  



End file.
